


The Courtesan

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared should have noticed what was happening. He should have booked a time with a Courtesan days ago. That was how things should have been done. But then he wouldn't have ended up with <i>this</i> Courtesan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtesan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiercelynormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/gifts).



Jared fidgeted in his seat, tugging at the hem of his shirt as the bus came to a stop in front of the Agency. The signs had been there but, too busy with other things, he had stupidly missed them. That was why he was standing in front of a building he hadn't expected to visit. Of course he had planned to use their services, but it was supposed to be an expected thing, something he would have planned when his body first began transitioning into adulthood. But he had been too busy working on finishing the yearbook to have any time leftover to notice the very obvious signs.

He took a few deep breaths before crossing the sidewalk and pushing the glass door open, taking in the Alpha Assist Agency logo on the door as he walked in. To his surprise, the lobby was deserted and he found himself floundering for what to do next. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Again, he was supposed to have noticed the signs much earlier and actually booked an appointment with the Courtesans working for the AAA, instead of just standing in their lobby, his cock a heavy weight in his pants and his body aching.

"Hello?" He called out as he walked over to the empty desk situated across from the door. "Is there anyone here?"

There was no response to the question and Jared groaned, rubbing the tips of his fingers against his temples to keep the threatening headache at bay. He was eighteen--he should’ve _known_ better than to land himself in a situation like this. He really had no idea what he should do.

A door to the side opened and a man came out, scent sweeter than anything Jared had experienced before. He couldn't hold back a low groan. The man--a beta for sure--jumped slightly at the sound and a small frown appeared on his face when he looked over to Jared.

"Oh, hello," he said. "I wasn't aware anyone was out here. Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so." Jared breathed out on a sigh of relief. "I'm Jared and I think I'm… Well no, I'm sure I'm about to pop my knot."

Green eyes went wide at that and Jared watched the beta scent the air before looking around the room.

"Did one of the Courtesans miss an appointment? That should not have happened and if it has, I'm truly sorry for it."

"No," Jared mumbled, shame making his cheeks heat up. "I missed the signs. Graduation is closing in and I was working on the yearbook and other things. I know it's stupid and it shouldn't happen, but I didn't notice it. I never made an appointment and I'm desperate. Please, help me sir…"

"I'm not a ‘sir’, I'm Jensen," the beta filled in. "Just Jensen. But everyone has gone for the day. I was just about to lock up and head out."

"No!" Jared cried out. "Please, you can't. If it's about money, I promise it's not an issue. I’ll gladly pay double the fees if needed but this hurts. I feel like I'm on fire and it just won't pop. I need…"

Of course, Jensen would know exactly what Jared needed. All Courtesans knew very well what happened to a maturing alpha if there was no one there to help him through the popping of his knot.

"Jared," Jensen said. "I'm sorry, but no one's here anymore. They've all gone home for the day. We usually don't have appointments this late and never unannounced. "

Jared _knew_ how much he had fucked things up by not noticing what his body had so obviously been telling him, but he was far enough gone that he was more than willing to beg.

"Please, Jensen," he said. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, to take an appointment like this, but I'm begging you. Please help me. I'll do anything, I promise. Whatever fee you see fit. I can even make an extra donation to the Agency. Well, my family can. I promise that my family is good for it."

"Take an--?" Jensen said and then he groaned, turning away from Jared and shaking his head. "Jesus fuck."

It wasn't easy to keep silent but Jared forced himself to give Jensen time. He didn’t want to push the issue, even though every part of his body was begging for some kind of release. He watched as Jensen pulled in a few deep breaths before straightening his back and turning towards Jared agaom, wetting his lips before he spoke.

"I really shouldn't…" Jensen said slowly, hesitation lacing each word. "But I can't leave you in pain, that would go against everything we… we work for here. Damn. Okay.. Let me just lock up? We’ve got rooms in the back that we seldom use, but they are always ready."

Jared wasn't sure if those rooms were for stupid alphas like himself, that couldn't plan ahead, or maybe for those that didn't have a place to take their Courtesan. Either way, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Jensen was willing to take care of him. Jared was almost vibrating with energy by the time Jensen had locked the front door and guided Jared back to the smaller door he’d emerged from.

"How old are you, Jared?" Jensen asked as they walked down a corridor, passing by a few offices as they went.

"Eighteen," Jared said. "I know, it's a bit late for popping my knot but my family has always been like that. My brother didn't pop until after his nineteenth birthday so I guess I got him beat."

"Right," Jensen said, holding a door open to let Jared through. "Do you have any plans on how you want this to go? Normally you and one of the Cou--you and I would have talked this through and planned what would happen."

"I trust you," Jared said quickly. "You're the one that knows what they are doing. I'm still a…"

There were a few things he didn't want to admit to someone as gorgeous as Jensen, but he knew he had to get the words out. He owed it to Jensen, if for no other reason than that the beta had been so kind as to accept a last moment appointment.

"I'm a virgin," Jared admitted. "I just never saw the point of it without a knot."

He had to catch Jensen when the beta almost tripped over his own feet before he got the door closed, and only then did Jared take in the room they were standing in. The walls were a soft green colour and there was no furniture apart from two worn armchairs and a huge bed. It was obvious what the room was meant for and Jared felt his cock throb at the sight.

"I think you should get undressed," Jensen said, his voice rough. He wasn't looking at Jared, instead slowly unbuttoning his own short-sleeved shirt. For a moment it was all Jared could do to watch him.

It was a well known fact that the Courtesans were good looking, but Jared had never expected someone like Jensen, someone who went far _beyond_ easy on the eyes. Jensen was pretty--beautiful even--but there was no denying how very male he was as more and more skin was revealed to Jared. His pale skin was dotted with a layer of freckles, and it took Jared a moment to get with the program and start pulling of his own clothes. By the time he was down to just his underwear, he looked up and found Jensen standing naked in front of him, cock hard with a perfect pink flush to it. Jared's own cock pulsed out even more pre-come, making his already damp boxer-briefs stick to his skin.

"I know some of the Courtesans prefer to use their hands at first," Jensen said slowly. "But I think we're quite far past that stage if it has been days since the first symptoms appeared."

Jared nodded dumbly and moved forward when Jensen went to sit down on the edge of the bed. He barely stopped long enough to get himself fully naked before he almost fell down beside Jensen.

"You're hard," Jared breathed out.

He had talked to a few of his classmates that had already popped their knots, and he knew that not all Courtesans became hard during their appointments. It wasn't what they were there for, after all. To his surprise, Jensen's cheeks turned pink but the beta didn't respond. Instead he practically slithered off the bed to kneel in front of Jared, his hands landing on Jared's knees to push them apart. Jared gasped at the sight of Jensen between his spread legs, eyes heavily-lidded and Jared couldn't look away from Jensen's wet lips, which hovering mere inches from Jared's dick.

"Let's start this slow," Jensen said quietly before leaning forward and lapped at the head of Jared's cock.

Jared had no idea how that could be called slow. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to push up into Jensen's mouth. He had no idea what he would have done had Jensen not agreed to help him out, but he hadn't expected to get the pretty Courtesan on his knees. A cry escaped him as Jensen sealed his lips tightly around Jared's cock and slid down, taking Jared deep into his mouth until his lips reached the heated skin where Jared’s knot would form. The skin was sensitive, verging on painful, and Jared could feel his coming knot ache as more and more blood rushed down to his groin.

"Damn, that's so--Fuck. Jensen," Jared gasped. "Your _mouth_ … I never knew a Courtesan would be--Shit!"

The last word was cried out when Jensen wrapped one hand around the base of Jared's cock, slowly massaging the wrinkled skin that soon would be stretched by his first knot. Jensen pulled up until only the head of Jared's cock was still in his mouth, and then he sucked. Hard. Jared had no idea how he didn't come in that very instant. Jensen hummed low around him and Jared opened his eyes to look at the way Jensen's spit-slicked lips were wrapped so perfectly around his cock, to take in the way Jensen's cheeks hollowed out when he sucked harder.

"Fucking gorgeous," Jared mumbled, and he saw a slight blush creep up Jensen's cheeks.

With someone touching him, the pain started to recede, pushed aside by the pleasure of Jensen's mouth and hands. What added tension Jared had felt once he realized what was happening faded away into nothing.

"Not enough," Jared groaned, reaching down to run his hands through the short spikes of Jensen's hair, tugging him up and off his cock. "Please, Jensen. I need you."

"Fuck, yes," Jensen mumbled, climbing up onto Jared's lap and pressing their lips together in a wet kiss.

Jared had never thought he would enjoy tasting his own come on his partner's lips but he couldn't stop himself from pushing his tongue deeper into Jensen's mouth, groaning into the the kiss and gripping Jensen's hips tightly. Rocking their bodies together, Jared could feel just how hard Jensen was as their cocks slid together and pre-come made the friction beyond perfect.

"Lube," Jensen gasped, rocking forward. They both hissed at the sensation. "There should be…"

They both pulled away long enough to look around, and Jared's gaze fell on the bottle of Maximus on the headboard. He didn't really want to pull away from Jensen, but he _needed_ that lubrication. Untangling himself from Jensen he reached for the lube, slicking up his fingers before he turned back to Jensen.

"Oh right," Jared said, looking from Jensen to his fingers and then up again. "Did you maybe want to do this yourself?"

"What? No, I think you should do it," Jensen mumbled but he made no motion to move.

There was something with Jensen that Jared didn't really understand, a hesitation he didn't expect from a Courtesan. But when Jared reached out for him, Jensen came willingly, shifting around until Jared was presented with the perfect swell of his ass, and when Jensen looked back over his shoulder, there was no denying the heat in his gaze.

"Do it," Jensen urged him, voice rougher than before. "C'mon Jared, if you wanna fuck me, you need to open me up. You can do it, just slide one finger inside of me. I can take it."

Jared reached down to trail one slick finger from the dip of Jensen's spine down to his crack, where his finger met the place where the warm skin of Jensen's hole fluttered under his touch. He could feel the way Jensen tensed up when Jared's fingers brushed his entrance. He rubbed against the warm spot until Jensen relaxed under his touch, and only then did Jared slowly push inside, groaning at the way Jensen's body opened up to him.

"Yes," Jensen gasped, arching back against Jared. "So good. Dammit, please. More, I _need_ more. Need to open me up for your cock. Please, Jared. I want it. Fuck, I want it _so_ much."

Like most young alphas out there, Jared had imagined what popping his knot would be like, what kind of Courtesan he might end up with, and how it would feel to be taken care of like that. None of his fantasies came close to how good it was to be with Jensen though.

"I never thought--"Jared mumbled, more to himself than to Jensen. "I've dreamt about it but this...fuck, Jensen. So fucking hot."

When Jensen pushed back against him, Jared let another finger slide into him. It slid in much easier than the first one, and he felt his own cock twitch when Jensen's body so easily let him inside. He moved the two fingers inside of Jensen, twisting them to coax that tight muscle to open up for him. By the time he pushed a third finger inside, Jensen was moaning and begging constantly, rocking back and fucking himself on Jared's fingers. It was the hottest thing Jared had ever seen. From what he had been told by his friends, none of them had been with a Courtesan as willing and eager as Jensen. Jared's cock was leaking pre-come, more than ready to get inside Jensen.

"Need to have you," Jared moaned. "Need to have you now."

He pulled his fingers free, staring at the way Jensen's asshole was still slightly open. He couldn't tear his gaze away from it, groaning at the dark pink. He could see _inside_ of Jensen.

"Do it," Jensen demanded, arching his back and pushing his ass towards Jared. "C'mon, I'll make you pop your knot. I promise, it'll be better than anything. You know you wanna knot me."

There was nothing Jared wanted more than to knot Jensen, but he didn't want to do it with Jensen on all fours. He knew it was the way the first knot was usually made--the Courtesans weren't there for intimacy after all, only to help the newly matured alphas get through their first time, to show them just how good a knot popping could be.

"Can I--" Jared started, but he bit back the words.

"Fuck, anything," Jensen groaned, desperation clear in his voice. "Just fuck me."

"On your back…"

It wasn't something he expected Jensen to agree to but, to his surprise, the man only tensed for a moment before he was turning around, spreading out on his back on the bed and letting his thighs part for Jared. The sight was amazing and Jared licked his lips as he took in the body presented for him, pale skin and a dusting of freckles. What really got to him was the way Jensen looked up at him, eyes heavily-lidded and lips kiss-swollen and red from where Jensen had obviously been biting down on his lower lip. He looked down to where Jensen was glistening with lube, his hole fluttering slightly when Jared brushed his fingers over it one last time before moving to kneel between Jensen's legs.

"I can feel it," Jared gasped, hips twitching forward and the head of his cock brushing against Jensen's ass. "I'm so close to popping my knot. Fuck. So damn close…"

"Do it," Jensen demanded. "Fucking hell, Jared. Do it. Get that gorgeous cock inside me. Make me feel every inch of it. Want you to fuck me until - Oh fuck!"

The last words were shouted out as Jared's hips snapped forward and he buried himself in Jensen with one hard thrust, almost collapsing forward at the overwhelming pleasure of having Jensen's ass squeezing tight around him.

"Shit. God, fuck," Jared got out through clenched teeth. "Fucking hell. Oh my fucking god."

Jensen only whimpered, hands coming up to grasp at Jared's shoulders. For a brief, panicked moment, Jared thought he would be pushed away. Instead, Jensen pulled him even closer. Jared went willingly, balancing himself with one hand beside Jensen's head while the other moved down to grasp Jensen's hip. They both remained still for a moment before Jared felt Jensen slowly relax around him. When he slowly pulled back, Jensen's rim clung to his cock, urging him back in. The pleasure was intense and Jared knew he should be taking it slow, being careful, but when Jensen pushed against Jared's hold, trying to get even closer, there was no holding back.

"Jensen!"

Letting go of Jensen, Jared placed both hands on the bed and Jensen's legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close even as he started to move.

With Jensen clinging to him, Jared couldn't do much. Still, what he could do was enough to make brilliant pleasure coil in his belly, tendrils of it shooting through his body. He couldn't believe how damn tight Jensen was. Of course, he knew what Courtesans did for a living--everyone did--and he hadn't expected the one guiding him into manhood to be quite as tight and responsive as Jensen was. Not that Jared was complaining, not at all. Especially not when Jensen's nails scraped long marks onto Jared's back. When their mouths slotted together, neither of them could do much more than share breaths.

Tight muscles clenched around him and Jared bit down on Jensen's lower lip, dragging a low whine from him. Jared licked soothingly over the bite and he felt Jensen arch up beneath him in a desperate search for more. Jared circled his hips, grinding into Jensen, and he could feel the skin where his knot would form become even more sensitive as it pushed against Jensen's rim.

"Do it," Jensen gasped out. "I can feel how--oh!--close you are. Uh, Jared. Knot... knot me."

One more thrust had Jared burying himself deep inside Jensen. The next moment, he could feel it, heat shooting down to where their bodies were connected, and the knot expanded. It was unlike anything Jared had ever experienced before, pleasure sharp enough to make his vision flicker. Everything narrowed down to him and Jensen and the way they felt together.

"Please," Jensen gasped. "More."

Jared was just about to push one hand down between them when Jensen's eyes suddenly went wide, his entire body locking down around Jared. He could feel Jensen coming, cock spurting between their bodies. Having Jensen's ass squeezing him so perfectly was just what Jared needed for his knot to swell up fully, locking them together. Jared cried out Jensen's name as his orgasm was milked out of him.

"Jesus fuck," Jared managed to get out when he finally caught his breath, cock still pumping come into Jensen.

Jensen smiled up at him, a content look on his face, and Jared couldn't keep from kissing him, sliding his tongue in between soft lips and tasting the beta beneath him. He knew that the Courtesans were only for the first time, but in that moment, he couldn't imagine never getting to have Jensen again. He’d take all he could get.

"You're amazing," he mumbled when he finally managed to pull away. "Thank you for being willing to take me on."

To his surprise, Jensen groaned at that and raised one hand to cover his face, a blush creeping up his neck.

"About that," Jensen said, even as Jared shifted to make sure they were both as comfortable as the knot tying them together would allow. "I guess I should tell you that I'm not a Courtesan?"

Jared stared down at him. In all honesty, it wasn't only the post-coital bliss that made his thoughts slow at that revelation.

"What? But…you're… we're…"

"Knotted," Jensen filled in. "I work a desk job here, scheduling appointments for the Courtesans. I knew everyone was gone for the day and you… I wanted you."

The honesty surprised Jared. He couldn't really understand why someone like _Jensen_ would want an eighteen year alpha that had barely grown into his knot.

"You're not a Courtesan."

"No, I'm really not."

"So, you're stuck on my knot, because you want to be?" Jared said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"I'm… Yeah," Jensen admitted. "I guess I am."

Thinking with Jensen so tight around his knot wasn't the easiest thing Jared had ever done, but once his brain caught up with the information, he knew there was only one thing to do. Jensen had to be at least five years older than Jared and he was the most beautiful beta Jared had ever seen. If he wanted Jared, then Jared wasn't stupid enough to mess it up.

"Do you perhaps wanna go to dinner with me?" Jared asked.

Jensen looked shocked at first. Then he laughed and they both groaned when the laughter made Jensen's muscles squeeze Jared's knot even tighter. Jared wondered just how long it would take for his knot to go down when Jensen felt so good around it. Apparently Jensen's thoughts were heading in the same direction.

"Yes, absolutely," Jensen agreed, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck. "But first, round two."

-¤-


End file.
